Only The Candlelight
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Only the candlelight knows what Albus and Severus do late Monday night in Dumbledore's closed office. Slash.


Title: "Only The Candlelight"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R for sexual references and body part talk  
Summary: Only the candlelight knows what Albus and Severus do late Monday night in Dumbledore's closed office.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship, Kink  
Word Count (excluding heading): 768  
Archive: Make Believe, - Any one else interested, ask, and you will probably receive.  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Challenge: Turner's Quickie Sexy Old Men Slash style for 7-4-10  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter; Professor Severus Snape; Headmaster Albus Dumbledore; Hogwart's; Ron Weasley; and Hermione Granger are & TM J. K. Rowling and any and all other respective owners, none of which is the author, and are used without permission. Batman is & TM DC comics, no relation to the author, and is used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Blue eyes that had as many bags underneath them as they did wrinkles around them glanced at the clock on the wall as an owl hooted. It wouldn't be much longer, Albus assured himself, before Severus arrived for their meeting. Keeping Harry in detention was taking a toll on their own relations, but the boy had unfortunately found a way to make it a necessity yet again. If only he could keep his hands off of Ron and Hermione in the classroom . . . But Albus couldn't blame him. After all, had he and Severus been their age, he could just imagine some of the things they would have gotten into trouble for doing, things that none of the staff or student body at Hogwart's would ever believe him capable of even imagining, let alone acting out . . .

His eyes dropped to his desk, and he caught sight of the comic book lying there. He would get the thing out of his office tomorrow, but he'd not had time today after one of the teachers had turned in the confiscated item from having caught one of their students reading it during class. He idly ran the soft cover between two of his fingers. Muggles were strange creatures, always reading adventures rather than living them . . .

His finger traced the outline of the hero's tightly-bound muscles. Their heroes were always dressed so strangely, too, such as the grown man in this book dressing as a bat to terrify the criminal element. Albus smirked. He could think of a million things that he could do with the tiniest wave of his wand that would send the Muggles fleeing in terror, and none of them concerned a costume.

The candlelight flickered as a wind blew from the crack he had purposefully left in his door. The crack was just small enough to be seen, a silent signal to let Severus know that he was done with his work for the night and ready to share their usual cup of tea and the delightfulness that followed thereafter. The flickering flame brought a new line to Albus' attention.

He lifted the comic, turned it, cocked his head slightly to one side, and gazed at the area just below the Batman's utility belt again. So that was why humans had their heroes dress so strangely! The leather clung literally to their every muscle, bringing every body part into rapt play!

A pale hand fell softly upon Albus' door, and it swung soundlessly open. "You called, Headmaster?"

Albus looked up with a smile that seemed to soften his years. His blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon-rimmed glasses. The smile he was met with caused Severus' breath to quicken, his palms to begin to sweat, and his heart to give a little jump, all of which were reactions that Albus routinely brought out of him. But on a Monday night? His brow furrowed in puzzlement even as he returned his lover's smile.

"Always, Severus," Albus answered, his smooth voice caressing the other man's ears. "Do shut the door behind you."

Severus did as he requested, closing the door behind him and moving closer in a rustle of long, black robes. "What is on your mind tonight, dear one?" he whispered, though there was no need for whispering at this late hour for every one else was already asleep.

"This comic book," Albus replied, boldly pointing at the line that had caught his attention, "has given me an idea." His eyes had drifted back to the comic's cover, but now they sparkled even more as he looked back up at Severus. "My love, I do believe I shall retrieve a new outfit for you to wear."

Severus looked down at the cover of Batman and deftly hid the scowl that threatened to overcome his features. Playing dress up did not appeal to him in the least, but if it was what Albus wanted, it would be his pleasure, even if also his disdain, to give it to him.

"Do not frown so, my sweet," Albus spoke as he cupped his hand around Severus' jaw and lead him closer. His eyes twinkled into his dark orbs. "I promise I shall make it worth your time." He kissed him, his tongue plunging into Severus' mouth and instantly bringing a moan of pleasure from the tired instructor. The fact that he had no doubt whatsoever that he would barely had time to run through Severus' mind before Albus erased all other thoughts from therein with his heated kisses and passionate touches with only the candlelight to guide them.

**The End**


End file.
